


Adult Suit

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. i wrote it around 2 years ago. (in 2014, shortly)<br/>i don't support YAOI, but bromance instead.<br/>(bromance is a members brother-like gesture with each other)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adult Suit

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. i wrote it around 2 years ago. (in 2014, shortly)  
> i don't support YAOI, but bromance instead.  
> (bromance is a members brother-like gesture with each other)

[MY FIRST STORY members’ room]  
Teru wasted his minutes by standing infront of the room,his brown eyes stare at the sign with hesistation to open the door.  
After a while,he finally gathered enough guts to slowly twist the knob and enters a few steps inside.  
As expected,the one he hopes to avoid at that time,was in the room!   
“Hiro…” Teru mumbled. Hardly to be heard. 

Fortunately,their leader,Sho was in the room too.   
“he’s already sleeping.. Don’t worry, just come in.” Sho turned to Teru as he spoke calmly.

.“i.. i see. Well,i just came to pack my bag and i’ll go home in a while.”  
Teru gave a rough explaination as his hand hurriedly stuff all his belongings into his backpack. So that he managed to escape before Hiro woke up.

Sho who is watching Teru from the beginning, gave a smirk and started talking.   
“you two,. Acted like a child, you know? Is it that hard to say SORRY to him? I can’t decide myself who is the right ones and vice versa, but as the older one, you should compromise. You know exactly how Hiro behave right? Do you think avoiding him is the best idea?”

After a long ‘speech’ from the leader, Teru paused for a moment. Looking down, reviewing what he had done earlier, and what he should’ve do by now. 

 

[8:00 P.M in the STUDIO]  
MFS members are doing their RH or briefly, jamming around just for fun. Because it’s been a long time since they last jam in that studio. The event should went as usual but that day, the members have to stop earlier regarding some minor incident.  
It started when Teru, who usually would ran around like he always did, even the members are used to his habit. At the same time,Hiro who is unaware of everything that happened behind him. He just walked backwards without noticing Teru who is getting closer to him.  
And as the result? They bumped each other! And of course the little one falls to the floor. Not enough of falling hard, Teru falls on top of him, making him got sandwiched between Teru and the floor! 

The other members who obviously cared for Hiro, stopped their instruments and rushed to help both Hiro and Teru to get up.  
Sho carries the about-to-explode Hiro to the members room. In Hiro’s condition like that, only Sho is the one who can cope with Hiro, as Hiro listened to him.  
Teru,feeling guilty, only can send Hiro with a worried look on his face. He’s terrified on how Hiro might do to him as punishment. He know Hiro for being a serious, and strict person. Someone who you can’t mess up with and escape easily. Even for fun, Hiro would bully a person bad enough to be a nightmare. Teru can never imagine what will happen to him because he just throw himself into trouble by messing with Hiro!

 

Teru is awakened from his ‘flashback’ by Sho’s awkward cough. He finished packing his things and turned to greet Sho but too bad for him, Hiro has woken up. Sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, only to give a sharp stare toward Teru, like he’s gonna swallow the brunette in any time! 

Teru,already sweating, widened his eyes on Sho, like sending a telepathy saying “no wonder you give that awkward cough just now..”  
As a reply, Sho raised his shoulder and got up from his seat. “ i guess, something REALLY need to be settled here. I’m gonna go out to smoke first. Anyone want me to buy drinks or something?” he pointed randomly to both Hiro and Teru. But Hiro shakes his head, signing Sho to leave the room immediately! 

After Sho walked out and closed the door, Teru walk slowly toward the younger one and take a place just beside him. He took a deep breath before starting the conversation.  
“Look, Hiro.. i am really sorry about what happened earlier. I should have stopped running,knowing that i’ll bump with you. I didn’t mean to knock you down, it was a mistake!” Teru gasped as he managed to speak out a persuading word, a perfect one instead! 

Hiro then keep his eye on Teru’s before looking down to the floor. His expression suddenly change..  
“it’s my fault,too. I should have know that you are coming to me, and avoids you. Because as a vocalist, i need to be aware of everything behind me, and not only focusing on the audience infront. I can’t rely on Sho to look for the other members, right? He need to focus on his guitar, though. You know, the job of a vocalist is not only to SING. We did other things,too!”  
Hiro started smiling alone. Teru who saw that warm smile, brave himself to touch Hiro’s head. “since when did you started to compromise? Usually, you’re the one who want to win in every arguement. But this time, you just let yourself lost. Why so sudden?” 

Hiro lifted his head, grinning to Teru, revealing his dimples on his cheeks.

“since i’ve lost my mind..”  
Hiro said in a serious tone. Teru who was confused, only could give a “huh?” together with a blank face.  
Hiro giggled on how easy it takes to put Teru in confusion.

“nah.. i just thought, it’s my time to grow up. Since i’m getting older,and i’m above 20 years old now. So i need to act like one right? So this is a brief start! Since we all will be together to produce good music, so we really need to compromise and understand each other, am i right? Besides, it was just a RH. So it’s not a big deal anyway. But if you did that in our live performance, i swear to God i will break that handsome face of yours!” 

Hiro showed his fist on Teru’s face, close enough to make Teru moved backward, finding a distance between him and Hiro.  
“well, we're only playing around during RH, but in the end, we always do our best in live performance. So i promise it won’t happen in live concert!” Teru raised his right palm to convince that he really swear. 

“playing around,huh??”  
Hiro smirked as he pulls up his jacket sleeves from covering his arm. Teru is shocked, not believing his own eyes. A bruise can clearly be seen on Hiro’s lower arm, but not that bad, it look like it will heal in a few days. Hiro pulls his sleeve down.   
“seems like i need to wear a long-sleeved outfit throughout this entire week.” He looked straight at Teru, still smiling.

“sorry that i hurt you.. but i think you’re being too compromising, Hiro! come on, i feel guilty,. Just give me any punishment so that i won’t feel guilty anymore.” Teru tapped on Hiro’s lap. Begging for a punishment. 

“TREAT ME FOR DINNER!!”

Hiro shouted as both his arms raised high to the ceiling.Teru chucked as he hug Hiro’s shoulder.

“No problem.. just eat anything you want tonight,okay? And let’s invite the other members,too!”  
Hiro nodded.  
Teru release the hug and was about to get up to reach his backpack, when Hiro grab his arm, making him crashing his butt back on the couch. 

“what is it?” 

Teru asked in confusion. Hiro who won’t stop smiling, point his finger on his forehead, and tapped it a few times.. 

Teru - understanding that sign, gave a warm smile. Both his hands gently grab Hiro’s head and move it closer to his face. As he ruffled the blonde hair, he puts a soft kiss onto Hiro’s forehead. Before releasing his grab and stand up straight again, leaving Hiro with a wide smile planted on his face. Only God knows how lucky he was to met Teru who used to be his senpai, and now being the rhythm guitarist in their band.


End file.
